


the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?

by daisy_gulf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalking, actor!mew, but in a cute way, collegestudent!gulf, gulf is whipped, mew is whipped, possessive!mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_gulf/pseuds/daisy_gulf
Summary: in a world where your soulmate’s name is tattooed on your wrist, gulf finds his through a stalker and a savior.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 323





	the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first au ever, so please be forgiving of any mistakes/bad storylines! i love mewgulf so so much and i’ve already read all of the other fics on here so i decided to make one of my own with my favorite trope: soulmates! i hope you enjoy, and please feel free to ask any questions about the story!

before reading:  
every person is born with a tattoo of their soulmates name on their left wrist; however, the tattoo is only visible to the individual and their given soulmate. therefore, one’s soulmate’s name is secret to everyone but the individual. however, once two soulmates find each other, the tattoo becomes visible for everyone to see. this fact makes the name of one’s soulmate a sacred rite, and no one shares the name of their soulmate to others until both soulmates have found one another. additionally, the story moves faster than normal as soulmates share an immediate bond and are drawn to spend as much time as possible with one another at the beginning as their bond is fresh and overpowering. 

~ 

gulf sleepily opened his eyes to the blaring sound of his alarm, ringing throughout his apartment in the early hours of the morning. he sighed, as it was far too early to get up for anyone to function normally. alas, he groggily slid out of bed and into a warm shower to wake him up. whilst showering, gulf glances at his left wrist, reading the name he had seared into his memory. 

‘mew suppasit’ he whispered aloud, as he did every morning. ‘when am i going to find you?’ 

~

gulf walked into class, easily spotting his two best friends mild and boat. the two were soulmates, finding each other in high school when mild quite literally fell into boat’s arms. the two had been inseparable ever since, and gulf has been a perpetual third wheeler for years now. however, he loved his friends and they always made sure to include him in their escapades. 

‘guuuuuullllllffffff!’ mild yelled, gathering the attention of quite a few students. yet, once seeing it was only mild, they went back to their conversations. mild was known for being loud, so this was normal for them. 

‘what?’ gulf exclaimed, a little embarrassed at his friends antics. boat just waved him over to their seats, and gulf sat down and prepared for mild to talk his ear off about the latest gossip at the university. 

‘did you hear? there’s a new student that everyone is obsessed with! apparently he’s a famous actor who’s attending grad school here! but no one knows exactly who it is.’ mild all but screamed, boat trying to shush him. 

‘you sound TOO excited, mild. your soulmate is right here.’ boat sighed, faking a sad expression. 

‘oh be quiet boat, i’m excited for gulf. maybe it’s his soulmate.’ mild sassed, waggling his eyebrows at gulf. 

gulf just rolled his eyes, not necessarily caring about the new student. gulf didn’t watch a lot of tv, preferring video games over dramas. due to this, he didn’t know any actors. 

‘just focus on today’s lesson, mild. you can gush over handsome actors later.’ 

mild just sighed, placing his chin in his hand and muttering, ‘he’s hopeless.’

~ 

later that week, gulf left his apartment, keys in hand, and walked to the bus stop. as he boarded the bus, he was met with the eyes of a strange man sitting in the first row of seats. gulf gave a small smile and nod out of awkwardness, proceeding to the back of the bus. as he sat down, he felt the eyes of the man burn into him, making him feel uncomfortable. although gulf was used to garnering attention, as he was an attractive 21 year old, this man’s stare made him feel anxious, as if he was dangerous. throughout the bus ride, gulf attempted to ignore the stare of the man, much to his discomfort. gulf was beginning to feel extremely frightened and hoped for the ride to his university to come to an end soon. 

when the bus finally reached his university, gulf just about sprinted off the bus, not looking back. as he exhaled a sigh of relief, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. he yelped and turned around, only to be met with the same man from the bus. 

gulf‘s heart rate increased dramatically, not being used to confrontation. ‘please excuse me, i need to get to class.’ gulf said to the man. but the man just smirked back at him, not letting him out of his hold. ‘just talk to me for a while, sweetheart. you’re too pretty for your own good.’ the man sneered, attaching his other hand to gulf’s waist.

at this point, gulf was on the verge of tears. but he was taught how to defend himself, so he pushed the man’s hands off of himself and quickly began running away, yelling at the man to leave him alone. 

but the man was not taking no for an answer. he grabbed gulf’s wrist and began dragging him away from the university building. as the man was taller and stronger than gulf, no matter how hard he pulled and pushed, the man didn’t let go this time and was ready for gulf’s attempts to escape his hold. 

just as gulf was beginning to lose hope of escaping the man, a muscular arm pulled him away from the man’s grasp and placed him behind the figure attached to said arm. the mysterious man was around the same height as gulf, maybe a little taller, and was made of pure muscle. 

‘can’t you see he doesn’t want to go with you? it looks like you’re taking him against his will, am i right?’ the second man asked, keeping gulf behind his back. as gulf saw no harm in the second man, he grabbed onto his t-shirt, shrinking behind him even more. 

‘mind your own business. he’s with me.’ the creepy man seethed, peeved that his plan of taking gulf was being interrupted. 

‘no, i’m not. please help.’ gulf whimpered to the person he was hiding behind. 

‘he says he isn’t with you. so i’m going to have to ask you to start walking away if you don’t want me to call the police.’ the man said firmly, leaving no room for an argument. 

apparently what he said worked, as the creepy man scoffed and began walking away, muttering to himself about how he would find the pretty boy again. 

once the man left, gulf released his breath that he had been holding, and began to cry. his savior turned around and enveloped him into a hug. normally, gulf would be wary of a strange man hugging him, but this man had saved him, and he was too emotional to think about the consequences. 

after letting everything out, gulf wiped his face and finally looked into the face of the man who had saved him. gulf quietly gasped, as he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the man before him. strong brows, expressive eyes, a rounded nose, and prominent lips. the man gently smiled at him, revealing a friendly grin. 

‘how are you feeling?’ he asked, and gulf became aware of the situation. he backed out of the handsome man’s arms, and blushed as he realized he had just cried in a stranger’s embrace. 

‘i-i’m feeling better now, thank you.’ gulf shyly said, the tips of his ears turning red. feeling like the man deserved more thanks, gulf continued: ‘thank you so much for confronting that man. he was really strong so i couldn’t get out of his hold.’ 

the man’s expression darkened when he heard that, turning to the direction the man had left in. ‘i should’ve punched him in the face.’ he murmured, a murderous expression on his face. 

‘it’s over now, thank you so much again!’ gulf exclaimed. ‘may i have your name? i feel i should properly thank you.’ 

‘ahh yes of course. my name is suppasit jongcheveevat, but you can call me mew.’

as soon as gulf heard that name, he froze. it felt as if time stopped, and he and the man, or mew, were the only people in existence. 

‘m-m-mew suppasit?’ gulf yelped, not believing his ears. he slowly lifted up his left wrist, as if he hadn’t memorized every curve of every letter in the tattoo. 

‘mew suppasit’ was written in bold, black lettering as it always had been. 

gulf glanced up at mew, who was tilting his head in confusion to gulf’s reaction.

‘my name is kanawut traipipattanapong, but everyone calls me gulf.’ he whispered, watching mew’s face light up in recognition. mew lifted his left wrist as well, and they turned their arms toward each other, seeing each other’s names on the opposite wrist. 

gulf looked up at mew, only to see him already staring into his eyes, searching for the confirmation this was real. gulf nodded almost imperceptibly, and mew wrapped his strong arms around gulf. gulf hugged mew back as hard as he could, the two men filled with emotion. 

‘i can’t believe i finally found you.’ mew murmured against gulf’s hair, as gulf snuggled his head into the crook of mew’s neck. he inhaled the calming scent of mew, thinking it smelled like home. his home, he realized, smiling a thousand watt smile. 

after what felt like an eternity, yet at the same moment no time at all, they finally pulled away from each other, both men studying each other intently. 

mew lifted a shaking hand, caressing gulf’s soft cheek. ‘i can’t believe this is real.’ he whispered with tears in his eyes. ‘i had almost given up hope of finding you.’

gulf gently placed his hand over mew’s, intertwining their fingers to be as close as possible. ‘me too. i always looked at your name and wondered what you would look like if i ever met you.’ gulf softly stated. 

mew gave a small smile. ‘do i live up to your expectations?’ he playfully asked. 

‘you’re much better than what i imagined.’ gulf said, before realizing what actually came out of his mouth and blushed profusely. soulmate or not, he was still flustered easily. 

mew gave a small chuckle, placing his forehead on gulf’s. the two looked into each other’s eyes and found a happiness there that no one could describe in words, it was truly magical. 

~

after the initial shock and euphoria had subsided, mew and gulf decided to skip class for the day and eat lunch in a park together in order to learn more about one another. 

once in the park they sat facing each other, but the urge to have some form of contact was strong for both men. gulf, being a little shy still, didn’t want to make the first move. however, mew did not have that same mindset and he gently took gulf’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb on gulf’s hand. 

noticing that small act of comfort, gulf immediately felt safe in the presence of mew. truly understanding that they were soulmates made his heart swell with happiness, already feeling like he knows mew. 

‘so,’ mew started, ‘i’m 28 years old, currently studying for my PhD in engineering. as for my job, i’m an actor for dramas and films.’ 

gulf’s jaw dropped in shock and awe. ‘are you serious? are you even real?’ gulf asked in amazement. at the same moment, he realized mew must be the same person mild had mentioned before, the one everyone was freaking out over. 

mew chuckled. ‘i’m a hard worker and perfectionist so i push myself.’ 

gulf gulped. ‘well,’ he started, ‘i’m a junior in undergrad studying industrial education and technology. i don’t do much else except play video games and different kinds of sports.’ gulf suddenly felt unimpressive compared to mew, and even though he knew they were soulmates that didn’t stop the inferiority to begin creeping into his mind. 

‘hey,’ mew gently took gulf’s chin in his hand, lifting up gulf’s face. ‘what’s wrong?’ it was if mew could sense his sudden change in mood, and gulf sighed. 

‘you sound so impressive and intelligent compared to me.’ gulf sadly let out, feeling as if he had no filter on what he said around mew. 

‘why would you think that? you’re so talented in your own way. please don’t compare yourself to me, you’re perfect just the way you are.’ mew replied, the conviction in his voice leaving no doubt in gulf’s mind about his abilities. there is something about hearing words of validation from the one person fated for you that erased any insecurities and doubts from his mind. 

gulf lifted up his head and smiled, his eyes scrunching up at how big his smile was. ‘thank you so much mew. i’m starting to believe what everyone said about your soulmate being the other half to yourself.’ 

mew grinned widely, rubbing his nose on gulf’s. ‘and i believe the same, gulf. even though we just met, i know i’m so lucky to have met you.’ 

they talked for hours, from the big stories to little habits. the words came easily, the other seemingly a puzzle piece that fit perfectly to the other. gulf shared his childhood of playing football and other sports, mew explaining his decision to become an actor and a student. the two never seemed to run out of things to say, not even realizing it had become dark. 

‘we should go, mew. it’s almost 8 pm!’ gulf exclaimed in pure surprise, he hadn’t realized they had been talking for so long. 

mew grabbed his hand, saying, ‘i’ll take you home. i don’t want to separate from you just yet.’ 

gulf, feeling the same way, nodded in agreement. mew walked gulf to the bus stop, never letting go of his hand. once in the bus, he wrapped an arm around gulf’s waist. gulf had realized mew liked to be touching him at all times, and to give out a message that they were together. gulf didn’t mind one bit, as he liked to be taken care of and he felt loved. 

once they reached his stop, gulf pushed the button to alert the driver to stop the bus. mew and gulf stepped off the bus and gulf took mew’s hand, leading him to his apartment. 

once at the door, gulf reluctantly let go of mew’s hand and turned his key in the lock. ‘would you like to come in?’ gulf asked, not ready to be separated from mew. it wasn’t unusual for soulmates to spend the night together, even after just meeting, since there was an immediate connection. 

‘would that be alright with you? i don’t want to intrude.’ mew softly replied. gulf sighed dreamily, mew just kept getting more perfect the longer he got to know him. 

‘yes of course it’s okay with me. i really don’t want to leave you.’ gulf truthfully answered. the bond they had opened was very powerful and new, and gulf felt if he was separated from mew it would hurt immensely. 

mew grinned at his answer. ‘then i wouldn’t refuse my baby, then, would i?’ gulf blushed, secretly liking the term of endearment. gulf opened the door and tugged mew inside. after giving him a tour of his apartment, he lent some sleeping shorts and a large t-shirt to mew, showing him the bathroom and the shower. 

after mew showered, he walked out of the bathroom in just the shorts, no shirt. gulf gasped, not expecting to see mew’s toned body. ‘uhh, i usually sleep shirtless if that’s alright with you?’ mew asked. gulf just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

‘i’m just going to shower now. please get comfortable and make yourself at home.’ gulf squeaked out, rushing into the bathroom. 

after showering and changing into pajamas, gulf walked into his room to see mew already laying on the bed. it was strange seeing someone on his bed, but it seemed mew was made to be there. gulf softly padded over to his bed, laying beside mew. as they both got under the covers, mew pulled gulf close to him, spooning him against his body. at that moment, gulf felt as if he was finally home. he felt so protected and loved, and he never wanted to leave mew’s warm embrace. 

‘goodnight, love.’ mew whispered, placing a soft kiss on gulf’s neck. gulf whispered goodnight back, and let sleep envelop him. it was the best sleep both of them had in a long time. 

~ 

the next morning, gulf woke up to his alarm blaring once again, but this time he had strong, veiny arms wrapped around his torso as well. gulf turned in mew’s embrace, looking into the sleepy eyes of mew. gulf gently traced the contours of mew’s face, mew leaning into the touch and groaning softly. 

‘are you sure you have to get up?’ mew questioned, his voice deeper than normal, thick from sleep. gulf sighed, snuggling closer to mew’s warm body, tucking his head into the crook of mew’s neck. ‘yes, sadly. i can’t miss class again today.’ gulf responded sadly. 

mew just tightened his hold on gulf, as if gulf would run away. ‘what class is it?’ he asked, curiosity about gulf’s schedule coming out. ‘it’s intro to technology, i actually like the class but i’d rather not go today.’ gulf replied, not liking the idea of leaving mew. mew made a sound of recognition, asking, ‘wait, is that with professor tee?’ gulf nodded his head, not understanding why mew sounded so excited all of a sudden. ‘i don’t have class today, and i’m friends with that professor. i could come to class with you if you want?’ mew offered. gulf’s eyes shot open, a face of excitement appearing on his face. ‘could you really?’ gulf asked excitedly, eyes of happiness looking up at mew. mew just gave a nod in lieu of an answer, and gulf just hugged mew tightly. ‘well we better get ready, i have to get some clothes from my apartment but i’ll meet you at the campus in 30 minutes?’ mew offered, and gulf nodded in affirmation. 

before leaving for his apartment, though, mew made sure to leave a kiss on gulf’s forehead, as well as a blushing gulf in his wake. 

~ 

once reaching the campus, gulf check his phone for any messages from mew. they had exchanged numbers soon after meeting, a necessity in gulf’s eyes. gulf went to his messages app just as he received a text saying, ‘look up’. the second gulf raised his head, he was in mew’s strong embrace. ‘i missed you,’ mew murmured, ‘even though it’s only been a short while.’ gulf nodded in agreement, exhaling as he melted into mew’s hold. 

‘now let’s get you to class. professor tee won’t be happy if you’re late.’ mew jokingly said. 

up until reaching class, gulf had forgotten mew was a nationally recognized actor and was extremely popular. thus, the sight of mew holding hands with someone was bound to garner attention. as soon as gulf walked into the classroom holding mew’s hand, the class erupted in gasps and squeals of surprise. everyone was shocked to see mew in person, as well as holding a classmate’s hand. 

mew paid no mind, pulling gulf closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. gulf was blushing from all the attention, and shrunk into mew’s hold. mew greeted the professor, and he allowed mew to stay in his class as he knew mew was a good person. the professor also saw the newly revealed tattoos on the two men’s wrists and gave a small smile. ‘congratulations!’ he said, the two men smiling at each other. 

‘gulf kanawut traipipattanapong!’ a voice yelled, gulf groaning as he heard the sound of mild’s voice. ‘my best friend.’ he explained to mew, as mew nodded in understanding. 

as soon as gulf and mew reached mild and boat, mild gave an unimpressed look to gulf. ‘you have some explaining to do mister.’ he said, but as he made eye contact with mew, he instantly greeted him with a friendly smile. ‘hello, i’m gulf’s best friend mild, and this is my soulmate boat.’ boat gave a small wave of his hand, letting mild do all the talking. 

mew smiled, replying, ‘i’m mew, and as you might have guessed gulf and i are newly found soulmates.’ as he said this, he placed his hand on gulf’s thigh, a clear sign of possession. gulf just smiled and looked at mew, the two making eye contact. mild squealed in the background, hitting boat out of the sheer cuteness his best friend and soulmate were displaying. 

the entire class had been listening in on the conversation, and as soon as mew said the word ‘soulmate’, the class erupted in noise and camera flashes and they snapped pictures of the now famous couple. 

mew and gulf paid them no mind, in their own little world. gulf leaned on mew’s shoulder, and realized he was the luckiest man alive. 

~ 

although they had just met, gulf and mew were excited to see what their future held in store for them. the one thing they knew to be true though, was that they would experience it together.


End file.
